the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Jan 2018
00:00:07 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome True Hart New Bob. 00:00:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:00:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:00:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 00:00:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:01:23 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, (Mario) 00:02:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario! o/ 00:02:30 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Back. 00:07:29 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB again 00:09:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: NO! 00:11:16 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:15:58 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:19 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:51 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:01 CHAT South Ferry: So what did all staff members accomplish today? 00:19:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (2+2)-1=___ 00:19:26 CHAT South Ferry: Flb99, SF, Moh, awm, tkf, MCR, jb1, aiihn, jn5dgf 00:19:37 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome D.T.F 00:19:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Answer the maths question 00:20:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:20:26 CHAT South Ferry: It's quite simple quick maffs, 00:20:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test (2+2)-1 00:20:27 CBOT BrickleBot: 3 00:20:30 CHAT South Ferry: There is no need to answer. 00:20:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Very Good 00:20:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Quick maths, 00:21:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Everyday Ferry's on the block 00:23:41 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:18 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:37 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Hello 00:24:52 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Barb out 00:25:07 QUIT Spongebobvstheloudhouse has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:17 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:38 QUIT Spongebobvstheloudhouse has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:31 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:40:54 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 00:41:03 CHAT C.Syde65: What what? 00:41:06 CHAT Qstlijku: "Barb out"? 00:41:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 00:41:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:42:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone know what that means? 00:43:00 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:43:23 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:43:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:50:59 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:48 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:02:08 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 01:02:15 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me bbigsupT.G.P.O.C, 01:02:18 CHAT South Ferry: was the wedding good? 01:02:21 CHAT South Ferry: And hi C.Syde65! o/ 01:02:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was okay. CHAT Can't you ask on DDLCS? 01:03:37 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck you Korra! 01:03:39 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:03:43 CHAT South Ferry: What are the plans for the rp? 01:03:47 CHAT South Ferry: This one! 01:03:51 CHAT South Ferry: Alchem Corp! 01:05:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Well I still can't partake in them since my characters still haven't appeared. 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: True. 01:06:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wedding? 01:06:08 CHAT South Ferry: nO. 01:06:11 CHAT South Ferry: Don't say anything. 01:06:57 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:07:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oni and Meg had a RP wedding on DDLC server. 01:07:40 CHAT South Ferry: Incorrect. 01:07:43 CHAT South Ferry: That never happened. 01:08:01 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:08:06 CHAT South Ferry: Wb korra o/ 01:11:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. CHAT Welcome, South Ferry. 01:12:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:31 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:42 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah this is dead by feb 18 01:28:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:30:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 01:57, January 27, 2018 Minato826 (wall | contribs) banned Intel V''II''V (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 03:57, January 27, 2018 (Gloves Sock) 01:33:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, didn't realise it was only for 2 hours. I guess because they were already globalled. 01:34:20 CHAT C.Syde65: But that's the first time I remember a VSTF banning a user in CCC that isn't also a CC chat mod. 01:34:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've seen it before. 01:35:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not often though. 01:35:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cyanide3 banned a few Jeffy socks before. 01:35:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've also seen VegaDark kick a user who was spamming when there were no mods around. 01:36:11 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:37:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, it's been a long time since I've seen them ban. 01:38:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 01:38:47 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:54 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Rick 01:39:03 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sup 01:39:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry that I keep going AFK and coning back, guys. 01:39:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I am playing the Sims 01:39:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 01:39:17 CHAT Chase McFly: And just popping in. 01:39:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Every hour or so 01:40:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 01:41:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Could http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/This_guy_that_is_always_hyped be a sock of http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_guy_who%27s_always_hyped? 01:41:29 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: perhaps.jpg 01:52:09 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 01:52:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 01:53:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi o/ 01:53:16 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:53:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /test 01:53:24 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:53:26 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:53:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 01:53:37 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 3 seconds. 01:54:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Woah. 01:54:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Probably because you have it set up to run for hours. 01:59:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My computer gets 0 sleep. 02:00:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It runs constantly 24/7. 02:00:27 CHAT C.Syde65: That explains it, since mine does not. 02:00:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's how I keep my bot(s) running. 02:01:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, 1 bot is down. 02:01:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am not home right now. 02:01:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I can't reset it. 02:05:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Did you see my PM? Or are you busy ATM? 02:05:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: On my phone so I did not see it until now. 02:09:03 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:10:08 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Nubninja5. 02:12:31 CHAT C.Syde65: roflmfao. 02:20:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >death grips often represents themselves with a hoodie CHAT >"dude should we make a hoodie with death grips on it" CHAT >"nah man i got a better idea" CHAT >http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0015/2602/products/JACKET_BLACK_grande.jpg 02:21:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edgy. 02:24:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: guess who the edgelord is lol 02:25:11 CHAT C.Syde65: /me shrugs. 02:25:37 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i posted a link to the "kill the gays" bill in #uganda-hell and listen to death grips 02:26:09 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: so me i guess @mess 02:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You'd be correct, why has god abandoned us. 02:26:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^^^ 02:27:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:27:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: honestly why am i still a bcrat i come in chat twice a day and make 1-2 edits a week 02:27:49 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:27:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I dunno. 02:28:10 CHAT C.Syde65: I've been wondering that myself at times. 02:28:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because you're a wise user. 02:28:13 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 02:28:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:28:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because you are still good at your job and you have just been busy 02:28:20 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 02:28:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, stop being on every side, lmao. 02:28:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^^ 02:28:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Just my personal opinion. 02:28:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Someone says something. 02:29:02 CHAT C.Syde65: I agreed to it. 02:29:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Rick says something, Syde agrees. CHAT >I say something disagreeing, Syde agrees. CHAT >Mess says something and Syde also agrees. 02:29:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you are agreeing with everything lolol 02:29:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Not necessarily. 02:29:37 CHAT C.Syde65: I haven't always agreed. 02:30:33 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: it still bothers me that "loli" is listed as a nickname for Lolita 02:30:35 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 02:30:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Should it be removed? 02:31:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We should all look in the mirror, 02:31:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bAnd be ashamed of ourselves. 02:31:16 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:31:30 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @csyde imo yeah 02:31:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:01 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm leaning towards yes, though I wanted to see if there were any objections. 02:33:23 CHAT C.Syde65: I was about to make the edit just now. 02:34:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Should I make it? 02:35:58 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:36:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: done 02:36:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Semi-done. 02:37:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: if there's complains one of us can add it back until things are settled. for now leave as is. 02:37:31 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hi falco (robin) 02:38:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 02:45:07 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Pages_by_Sentence_Count WIP. 02:46:42 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen HearthRaven 02:53:37 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw HearthRaven 32 days, 10 hours, 10 minutes, and 54 seconds ago. 02:58:26 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:02:43 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:03:16 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:03:59 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:04:28 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism?direction=next&oldid=117879 CHAT >We're unable to verify if these articles were added in good faith or not CHAT yeah it's not like they're gibberish or copypasta with titles like "Ertgyhujkiujytrert" and "aaaaaaaaa" 03:07:10 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:07:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:08:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:09:36 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:43 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:56 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:20:35 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:21:25 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:22:24 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:23:53 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:24:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:30:24 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:32:35 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:33:46 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:45 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra, Falco, and Mess! o/ 03:40:08 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:46:00 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:46:24 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:46:43 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:46:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 03:46:52 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 6 hours, 25 minutes, and 18 seconds. 03:46:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 6 03:47:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang it! 03:47:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Still not at home. Typing on mobile is hard. 03:51:26 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:53:02 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:53:08 CHAT South Ferry: Get used to it I type on mobile daily? 03:53:09 CHAT South Ferry: ! 03:53:16 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it! 03:53:17 CHAT South Ferry: Late! 03:56:29 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:00 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:35 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 03:58:42 CHAT Chase McFly: So, 03:58:48 CHAT Chase McFly: The Emma page is back/ 03:58:50 CHAT Chase McFly: ? 03:59:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 03:59:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Fascintin' 03:59:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Pages_by_Sentence_Count This came too. 04:00:43 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 04:00:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 04:01:09 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:03:23 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:46 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:10:07 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:10:23 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:10:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome 04:10:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rare Megatron 04:10:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Megatron 04:10:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give Megatron a 2/10. 04:11:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Magnetron 04:11:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give Magnetron a 10/10. 04:20:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test 04:21:54 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:33 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:28:48 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:31:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000101 04:35:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: The TDL is an anime?! 04:35:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 04:35:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Not necessarily. 04:35:38 CHAT C.Syde65: And no. 04:35:55 CHAT C.Syde65: It isn't. Not really. 04:36:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: And how would you delete the character?! 04:36:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Isn't he like very important to the role play? 04:38:01 CHAT C.Syde65: The parts involving the character would simply be tweaked, if the character is removed. 04:41:28 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:42:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:42:46 CHAT Aiihuan: He;lo. ^^ 04:42:49 CHAT Aiihuan: * Hello 04:43:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Aii. o/ 04:46:36 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:52:59 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:53:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am home now. 04:53:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 04:53:33 QUIT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:54:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Earlier I said I couldn't revive my bot because I was not at home to do it. So I come in and I look to see what tripped and cleverbot caused it to trip. 04:54:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: This is the second time. If this persists then I guess my bot cannot run cleverbot. 04:54:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:55:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the hell? 04:55:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedFiles CHAT Why is this still cached! 04:55:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Dunno. 04:56:00 CHAT Aiihuan: rip 04:56:13 CHAT C.Syde65: It's a bug that's been affecting tons of wikis since the end of November. 04:57:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Did you try ?action=purge Korra? 04:57:31 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:57:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:57:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I've tried that if I recall correctly. 04:58:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, I misread that. 04:58:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The worst part is that Staff is aware. CHAT Kirkburn even said it was fixed. 04:58:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And adding ?action=purge didn't help. 04:58:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Isaac was talking about that in the Wikia Developers server last night iirc. 04:59:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me looks. 05:02:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test decodeURIComponent('%7c'); 05:02:38 CBOT BrickleBot: | 05:02:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah, a pipe. 05:03:03 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:05:48 CHAT C.Syde65: And the issue with my wiki's logging still hasn't been solved. R.I.P. At least I'm closer to it being solved than I was yesterday. 05:06:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see now. 05:06:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What he pretty much said was "S:C it" 05:09:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I find interesting whenever you edit a section of a page, the summary is the name of the section wrapped in a comment. 05:12:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/i6lyx3 These people are so subtle. I should go on CCC and go like "I could be next mod" and see how far that gets me. 05:13:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ That's sarcasm, btw. 05:13:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Indeed. 05:14:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario, if I don't have C.Syde's Wiki in my bot script page, then how come I'm having these issues? 05:14:06 CHAT C.Syde65: That I just don't get. 05:15:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Syde, I have already explained it: The script GETs the inline-alerts using a GET request. So it should not be in the script at all. 05:15:51 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not in the script. 05:16:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's not supposed to be. 05:16:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 05:16:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Which is why I can't understand why the issues are still there. 05:17:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just get rid of all possible HTML characters in the inline-alerts that could get escaped. 05:18:56 CHAT C.Syde65: But I don't know what's potentially causing the issue. 05:19:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The issue is the regex has apostrophes that need to be matched. But the inline-alerts have escaped apostrophes. You can't fix the escaped apostrophes, but you can remove them. 05:22:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/i6m0xz 05:23:10 CHAT C.Syde65: But how? 05:24:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 05:24:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Go to the MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined page, and do this for all the MediaWiki pages for the inline-alerts, and remove the apostrophes or any HTML character that can get escaped. 05:26:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, I'm afraid, one of those five pages isn't white-listed. 05:26:49 CHAT C.Syde65: I'll take a look. 05:32:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Gosh this lag is so annoying. 05:33:07 CHAT C.Syde65: MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-kicked doesn't appear to have any apostrophes. 05:35:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think your problem there was the updateSeen(t.match(/regex/)0, $.now()); was not right. 05:35:42 CHAT C.Syde65: I've fixed two of the MediaWiki pages. 05:36:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:36:23 CHAT C.Syde65: The other three however, do not seem to need any fixing. 05:36:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You were missing on the join message. 05:37:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Welp, your kick count is working. 05:38:21 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean it's working? 05:38:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Is it literally working? 05:38:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I kicked myself and my bot picked it up. 05:38:34 CHAT C.Syde65: /me checks his wiki's chat. 05:39:12 CHAT C.Syde65: That's good news. 05:40:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ban count is working too. 05:40:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Join count, is not working. 05:40:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, unfortunately. 05:42:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also quit count. 05:43:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So it's just those 2. 05:44:07 CHAT C.Syde65: If only I knew what the issue was. 05:45:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's the escaped apostrophes not matching the unescaped apostrophes in the regular expressions. 05:45:40 CHAT C.Syde65: How do I fix them? 05:45:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You did like I said, removing them. 05:46:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, though I'm not sure why they still aren't being recorded. 05:46:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 05:46:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:46:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Naight! o/ 05:46:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because it takes a while for the messages to update. 05:48:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, yes. Right. 05:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did I come back? 05:51:52 CHAT Aiihuan: (think) 05:52:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 05:52:44 CHAT C.Syde65: roflmfao. 05:52:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (ban) (BTS) 05:52:56 CHAT Aiihuan: Why?! D: 05:53:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (hurricoaster) 05:53:20 CHAT Aiihuan: (hug) (BTS) 05:53:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because. 05:53:28 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 05:53:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (angry) 05:53:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (Tiffany) <3 05:53:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now good night. o/ 05:54:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, My hurricoaster emote is not on the top anymore. 05:54:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:54:06 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 05:54:13 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 05:54:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, (hurricoaster) is not what starts an emotebomb, (pissed) starts it now. 05:56:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But maybe (BTS) should start it. 05:56:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (kappa) 05:56:43 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:59:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: SO, 05:59:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: emotebombs are back now?1 05:59:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: !* 05:59:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 06:01:10 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:15:33 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:19:59 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 06:21:15 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, My hurricoaster emote is not on the top anymore. 06:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 06:31:37 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 06:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, (hurricoaster) is not what starts an emotebomb, (pissed) starts it now. 06:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But maybe (BTS) should start it. 06:31:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (kappa) 06:31:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: SO, 06:31:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: emotebombs are back now?1 06:31:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: !* 06:31:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 06:31:38 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:01:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 07:01:40 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 07:01:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, (hurricoaster) is not what starts an emotebomb, (pissed) starts it now. 07:01:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But maybe (BTS) should start it. 07:01:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (kappa) 07:01:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: SO, 07:01:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: emotebombs are back now?1 07:01:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: !* 07:01:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 07:31:44 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:11:53 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 08:13:25 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell Messenger of Heaven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 Watch. C: 08:13:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Messenger of Heaven that next time we meet. 08:14:13 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:15:36 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 08:31:47 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:31:47 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell Messenger of Heaven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 Watch. C: 08:31:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Messenger of Heaven that next time we meet. 09:01:49 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 09:01:49 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell Messenger of Heaven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 Watch. C: 09:01:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Messenger of Heaven that next time we meet. 09:01:49 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 09:31:52 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 10:18:07 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 10:31:57 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:02:00 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:32:10 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:02:13 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:32:15 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:36:21 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:37:38 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:02:16 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 13:21:46 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:27:58 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:40:41 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:46:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:46:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Messenger of Heaven! Aiihuan wanted me to tell you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 Watch. C:. 13:46:53 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:51:37 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 13:52:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 13:53:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey 13:53:44 CHAT Qstlijku: So the staff DM is moved to the TDL server now? 13:53:55 JOIN Glasia has joined Team Demon Light. 13:54:09 CHAT Glasia: Hello! 13:54:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah @Q 13:54:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey Glasia 13:54:30 CHAT Glasia: What means a red star at ur username? @Mess 13:56:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it means I'm crat 13:56:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its our custom B-crat badge 13:56:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 13:58:39 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 13:58:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 13:58:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 13:59:24 CHAT Glasia: ok 14:05:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how are you? 14:06:07 CHAT Glasia: Im fine. 14:06:12 CHAT Glasia: And you? 14:06:32 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 14:07:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I watched it I still don't like it 14:07:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: at Aiihuan 14:08:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and sick @Glasia 14:08:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Aw. :c 14:09:05 CHAT Aiihuan: smallMess has bad taste. C: 14:09:14 CHAT Aiihuan: I hope you feel better soon. 14:10:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thank and s no I don't you called Colton handsome sooooo HA and you never listened to any of my music so HA not my fault the band is terrible 14:11:11 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 14:11:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Well, he /is/ handsome smallalthough not as much as BTS for me. 14:11:43 CHAT Qstlijku: uTest 14:11:47 CHAT Qstlijku: s Test 14:11:53 CHAT Aiihuan: And it is not my fault that you do not understand awesomeness of BTS. C: 14:11:56 CHAT Qstlijku: s I don't really like Colton Dixon 14:12:11 CHAT Glasia: how do you do the strikethrough text? 14:12:18 CHAT Qstlijku: s 14:12:20 CHAT Aiihuan: sTest. 14:12:21 CHAT Qstlijku: [s] 14:12:28 CHAT Glasia: **Test** 14:13:13 CHAT Glasia: Write a message here: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Glasia 14:13:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: s Q you are a guy who only likes gys and likes sucky music your opinion don't count atm so shush it lmao 14:14:03 CHAT Aiihuan: gys? 14:14:09 CHAT Aiihuan: What/ 14:14:13 CHAT Aiihuan: * What. 14:14:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: guys* 14:14:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: understand my typos!!!!!! 14:14:47 CHAT Aiihuan: No. Not until you understand beauty of BTS. 14:14:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Why would you say that?! 14:15:02 CHAT Qstlijku: @Mess 14:15:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Seriously? 14:15:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you said you didn't like Colton!!!!!!! 14:15:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Then why did you say I only like guys? 14:15:26 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:15:31 CHAT GTAFan86: Hi 14:15:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey GTA 14:15:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you cant see how awesome Colton is!!! 14:15:39 CHAT Glasia: How do you do this text, where there is a line over it 14:15:49 CHAT GTAFan86: What? 14:16:31 CHAT Qstlijku: That makes no sense 14:16:32 CHAT Qstlijku: smh 14:16:39 CHAT Aiihuan: > "only likes guys" CHAT > doesn't like Colton 14:16:42 CHAT Aiihuan: (think) 14:16:46 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 14:16:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: typos! 14:17:00 CHAT Aiihuan: (thinking) 14:17:10 CHAT GTAFan86: That's wut she said 14:17:19 CHAT GTAFan86: PM Q? 14:17:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you mean only likes girls? 14:17:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 14:17:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: anyways 14:17:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 14:17:40 CHAT Aiihuan: lmao 14:17:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Because you fixed it to guys lol 14:17:47 CHAT Aiihuan: Mess's typos, though- : p 14:17:55 CHAT GTAFan86: Q PM? 14:18:00 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven CHAT Q you are a guy who only likes gys and likes sucky music your opinion don't count atm so shush it lmao CHAT 9:14 CHAT Aiihuan CHAT gys? CHAT What/ CHAT * What. CHAT 9:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven CHAT guys* CHAT understand my typos!!!!!! 14:18:03 CHAT Qstlijku: ok @GTA 14:18:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: when I was turning 16 Colton had a concert close to here 14:18:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i wanted to go sooo badly 14:18:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it was on my birthday like it was meant for me XD 14:18:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but when the day came my parents didn't take me 14:18:40 CHAT GTAFan86: Is Colton a famous person? 14:18:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because they said my dad would have to work that week 14:18:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but then he didn't wook 14:18:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so we missed the concert anyways 14:19:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i'm still mad over that 14:19:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: small i still bring it up all the time 14:19:41 CHAT GTAFan86: I've never go to a concert in my whole 15 years poor @GTA 14:19:43 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 14:19:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Someone shipped me and Mess on Discord 14:19:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that would have been the best sweet 16 ever!!! 14:20:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh that's James 14:20:12 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm a Goofy Goofer Yeh 14:20:17 CHAT Aiihuan: Me neither, GTA. :c 14:20:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YggdrasilBOT - Today at 8:18 AM CHAT :heartpulse: MATCHMAKING :heartpulse: CHAT :small_red_triangle_down: Captain Kitty CHAT :small_red_triangle: nʞɾᴉlʇsQ CHAT 89% █████████  Great :smile: 14:20:27 CHAT Aiihuan: I would so love to go to a BTS concert- < 3 14:22:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think I've been liking colton since i was like 12 years old 14:23:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: imagine how happy i was when i heard i may go to his concert (they were VIP that we could get so it came with a meet & greet) 14:23:37 CHAT GTAFan86: Who is Colton 14:23:54 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:23:54 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 14:23:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://colton-dixon.wikia.com/ 14:24:16 CHAT GTAFan86: Oh that guy ok 14:24:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need to start adding more pages 14:26:30 CHAT GTAFan86: Do whatever is best 14:27:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and the time she sang Jing a bells made me very happy its one of my favorite Christmas songs 14:27:46 CHAT Aiihuan: > "she" 14:27:51 CHAT Aiihuan: : p 14:28:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he* 14:28:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kitty slaps Aiihuan 14:28:30 CHAT Aiihuan: :C CHAT Why is it okay to pick on BTS but not okay to pick on typos?! 14:28:46 CHAT Aiihuan: /me cries. ; - ; 14:28:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: theres a total differents there 14:29:03 CHAT Aiihuan: No! 14:29:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Yes! 14:29:23 CHAT Aiihuan: No! 14:29:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i cant help my typos!! 14:29:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BTS is just music!! 14:29:47 CHAT Aiihuan: (think) 14:30:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: crappy music but still 14:30:15 CHAT Aiihuan: * Best music. 14:30:21 CHAT Aiihuan: Fixed your typo. c: 14:30:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me bitch slaps Aiihuan hard 14:30:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -,- 14:30:44 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell TheKorraFanatic Mess slapped me twice. ; - ; 14:30:44 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell TheKorraFanatic that next time we meet. 14:30:50 CHAT Glasia: /me rolls the dice. 14:30:52 CHAT Glasia: 6 14:31:06 CHAT Qstlijku: "Bitch slaps" 14:31:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell TheKorraFanatic 14:31:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for TheKorraFanatic have been cleared! 14:31:08 CHAT Qstlijku: XD 14:31:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 14:31:14 CHAT Aiihuan: > . > 14:31:21 CHAT Aiihuan: /me DMs Korra. C: 14:31:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra's not here :P 14:31:41 CHAT Aiihuan: On Discord. c; 14:31:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me knows korra irl so bleh 14:31:49 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell TheKorraFanatic Mess slapped Aiihuan twice! 14:31:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell TheKorraFanatic that next time we meet. 14:32:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell TheKorraFanatic 14:32:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for TheKorraFanatic have been cleared! 14:32:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Now who's removing other people's messages? :P 14:32:19 CHAT Qstlijku: You see why I removed yours now @Mess 14:32:29 CHAT Qstlijku: The same reason you just removed the ones to Korra 14:32:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats very different then what you did 14:33:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go now 14:33:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 14:33:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 14:33:59 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:34:11 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care Q 14:34:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i haven't actually eaten in days ;( 14:34:51 CHAT Aiihuan: Why not? : o 14:35:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: this sickness my throat is too raw 14:35:26 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:35:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stomach too upset as well 14:35:53 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:36:01 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh dear. :c That is horrible. Have you been taking some medicine for it? 14:36:12 CHAT GTAFan86: Yeah @Mess 14:36:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 14:36:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and sadly i coughed more blood.... 14:36:26 CHAT GTAFan86: Hope you'll be okay soon 14:36:34 CHAT GTAFan86: Oh damn that's sucks 14:36:35 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh no... 14:36:44 CHAT GTAFan86: You should go to doctor 14:36:46 CHAT Aiihuan: ^ 14:36:53 CHAT Aiihuan: You coughed blood before as well. 14:37:03 CHAT Aiihuan: I really think you should. 14:37:12 CHAT GTAFan86: This is the first time i'm hearing Mess coughed blood 14:37:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mom says its normal with the massive amount of coughing I've been doing 14:37:32 CHAT GTAFan86: You're 18 year old woman 14:37:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Still, it is only good to be careful. 14:37:55 CHAT GTAFan86: I mean you need to look for yourself 14:38:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm still kinda a child in a way i have no freedom yet 14:38:26 CHAT Aiihuan: You could not be too sure of it. I truly hope it is no serious case, but really, it should be good to be cautious and get yourself checked. 14:39:08 CHAT GTAFan86: Indeed, @Aiihuan 14:39:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i'll have to talk to my mother about it 14:39:19 CHAT Aiihuan: Please do. 14:40:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shes asleep atm though 14:40:15 CHAT GTAFan86: Time? 14:40:33 CHAT Aiihuan: Well, when she wakes up, do it. 14:40:46 CHAT GTAFan86: Agreed 14:42:32 CHAT GTAFan86: What foods you can eat? @Mess 14:42:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nothing 14:43:06 CHAT GTAFan86: :( 14:44:36 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 14:44:52 CHAT Aiihuan: I really hope you recover soon... 14:44:54 CHAT Aiihuan: gtg 14:45:15 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care, Aiihuan bye o/ 14:45:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Test. 14:45:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Can you still see my messages? : o 14:45:43 QUIT Glasia has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:46:05 CHAT Aiihuan: Weird, I am logged out at the moment. (think) 14:46:51 CHAT GTAFan86: I can see your messages 14:47:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Odd. 14:47:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ah and thanks bye Aiihuan 14:47:14 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 14:47:17 CHAT GTAFan86: Can you take a screenshot? @Aiihuan 14:47:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Of? 14:49:00 CHAT GTAFan86: Your screen that you can still message while logged out 14:49:05 CHAT GTAFan86: I want to see it 14:49:36 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh, the screen is same as when I am logged in on chat. 14:49:53 CHAT GTAFan86: Ah ok 14:50:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Chat being weird. : p 14:50:12 CHAT Aiihuan: I will go now. o/ ^^ 14:50:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Make sure to convince your mom, Mess. 14:50:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you can be logged out and still chat 14:50:40 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:50:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and like i said she says its normal and it probably is 14:51:49 CHAT GTAFan86: I wasn't aware of that. 14:53:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 14:54:04 CHAT GTAFan86: That we can chat whıle logged out. 14:54:08 CHAT GTAFan86: While* 14:56:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: if you join hat then log out you can stay to chat though if you refresh you have to login to join chat again 14:56:48 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 14:56:51 CHAT GTAFan86: Ok 14:56:54 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Korra o/ 14:57:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, GTAFan86. 14:57:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 14:57:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 14:57:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 14:59:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Mess attacked Aii. 14:59:12 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:00:00 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Falco o/ 15:00:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope 15:00:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 15:01:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 15:01:27 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 15:01:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me deletes the robin emote 15:01:38 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 15:01:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Nope 15:02:00 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Robin. 15:02:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 2016 04 23